Âme soeur
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Harry et Drago combattent le seigneur des ténèbres, ils réussissent à le tuer mais voilà qu'une étrange bulle les mène dans un pays étarnge composé de ninjas. Ils rencontrent Sasuke et Naruto, tous les deux parents d'un petit Akira.


Harry concentra une nouvelle fois sa magie dans sa baguette, le sort de couleur rouge qui s'en échappait augmenta quelque peu, le blond à ses côtés augmenta son niveau de magie qui rejoignit le rayon et alla à la rencontre d'un rayon tout aussi puissant mais de couleur verte, qui sortait de la magie d'un homme détestable. En effet Harry Potter et son âme sœur, puis qu'ils ne fussent en aucun cas au courant, affrontaient Tom Jédusor, alias Voldemort. Les deux sortilèges, rouge et vert, s'affrontaient sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent de l'avance. Harry entendit alors Drago, le blond à ses côtés parler :

« Allez Potter ! Fais un effort ! C'est presque fini, on va gagner ! »

Ces paroles réchauffa le cœur du Griffondor qui dans un dernier effort augmenta la puissance de son sort. Le rayon lumineux rouge prit de l'avance sur le vert, jusqu'à frapper Voldemort, le laissant mort à terre. Harry était blessé gravement mais tenait debout, Drago n'était pas dans un meilleur état, alors que les autres sorciers présents sur la champs de bataille criaient leur joie, une bulle de couleur blanche entoura le Serpentard ainsi que la Griffondor, ceux-ci trop épuisés ne purent esquiver celle-ci.

La bulle blanche les déposa dans un lieu spécial on entendit deux personnes parler et une troisième qui essayait de se faire petite, c'est ici qu'ils ont atterris. Nos deux sorciers eurent le temps de voir ces personnes, un homme blond avec des yeux bleus et des moustaches sur les joues, une brune avec un regard noir, et un enfant d'environ cinq ans, blond aux yeux noirs.

« Akira ! Qui sont ce personnes ?, épuisés par leur précédent combat le blond et le brun qui venait d'arriver tombent, évanouis.

-Une autre fois Naruto, il faut les soigner.

-Tu as raison Sasuke, amenons les à Tsunade. »

PDV Harry :

Une douce chaleur s'insinua en moi, je sentais mes blessures se refermer à une grande vitesse, je suis quelqu'un qui soigne rapidement mais là c'est autre chose.

Je fronce les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux, chose que je regrette à cause de la lumière, je réessaie plus en douceur et mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière présente. N'ayant plus de blessure je m'assois et croise le regard bleu du blond qui nous a trouvé. Assis sur ses genoux un petit garçon est présent, les mêmes cheveux blond excepté ces yeux d'un noir d'encre, il a les mêmes moustaches, l'adulte me salue :

« Salut, je m'appelle Naruto, et ce bout de chou c'est Akira.

-Enc-chanté. Je m'appelle Harry, heu … où est Drago ?

-Le type blond qui est arrivé avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Il dort encore, d'ailleurs je m'étonne que tu sois déjà réveillé.

-Oh … j'ai toujours récupéré vite., quelqu'un tire le rideau, un brun avec les yeux noirs

-Déjà réveillé ? Super, Akira tu vas pouvoir faire tes excuses ?, je reporte mon attention vers le petit garçon qui baisse la tête penaud.

-Je m'excuse de vous avoir téléporter ici, toi et ton petit-copain., je rougis violemment

-Ce n'est pas … mon petit-copain, on se déteste. , il relève les yeux vers moi

-Ah oui ? Comme papa et maman ? Oh oui, j'ai oublié de te présenter ! Papa est là !, il me pointe le grand brun qui reste impassible, Et je suis assis sur maman !, je les regarde avec des yeux ronds

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça fait toujours ça quand on l'apprends mais Akira est bien notre fils biologique, à Sasuke et moi !, je hoche la tête montrant que j'ai compris

-Tu n'es pas très bavard à ce que je vois.

-Juste timide …

-Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais là.

-Oui.

-Allez Akira explique toi !, ce dernier rougit avant de prendre la parole

-Je voulais rencontrer mon âme sœur mais c'est toi et le type blond qui êtes apparu.

-Ton âme sœur ?, je souris je regarde Naruto, Tu ne dois pas être humain pour que ton fils parle de ça., en moins d'une seconde Sasuke a un couteau étrange dans la main et apparaît derrière moi me menaçant la gorge

-Sasuke … ne réagis pas comme … , me sentant en danger je transplane derrière lui et lui donne un coup à la main faisant tomber son arme

-Je ne lui veux pas de mal.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?, je me sens pris d'un vertige, Sasuke m'aide à tenir debout, Et comment tu as su que Naruto n'était pas humain ?

-Je me suis senti en danger, l'instinct sans doute, et je sais que Naruto n'est pas humain à cause du terme âme sœur, il n'y que les créatures magiques qui l'emploient et ça m'a parut étrange., il me fait m'asseoir sur le lit

-Pourquoi tu as dit que tu ne lui voulais pas de mal ?, mon regard s'assombrit

-Dans mon pays les créatures magiques comme Naruto sont mal vus, on les enferme ou on les tue.

-Personne ne te fera de mal Harry !, Akira me fait un câlin, Et de toute façon Naruto et Sasuke seront là pour te protéger, et puis ton âme sœur aussi !

-Toi aussi ?, me demande Naruto

-Je ne préfère pas en parler.

-D'accord.

-Et pourquoi si Akira a convoqué son âme sœur c'est nous qui sommes venus ?

-Je sais !, Akira se retourne vers son père, C'est parce que mon âme sœur n'est pas encore né ! Et ce sont Harry et le blond ses parents !, je rougis

-Non ce n'est pas possible !

-Oh tu sais, Sasuke et moi on se détestait à mort quand on était petits., Sasuke tourne la tête

-Il se réveille. Je vais le rejoindre.

-Je viens avec toi papa !, le petit Akira se lève et suis son père de l'autre côté du rideau

-Où sont mes lunettes ? Et ma baguette ?

-Tiens, mais on ne dirait pas que tu as besoin de lunettes.

-Tout le monde croit que je suis humain, et que j'ai une très mauvaise vue, il faut que ça continue.

-Tu as peur ?, il me confie mes lunettes et ma baguette

-Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas devenir une bête de foire, et je déteste la célébrité.

-Je vois. Allez viens à ce que je vois t'es en pleine forme ! »

Il se lève, je me lève et le suis et vois Drago allongé sur le lit, avec Akira et Sasuke assis sur une chaise à côté.

« Potter ? T'es déjà guéri ?

-Bien sûr Malfoy. Contrairement à toi …, je m'approche du lit, il a des bandages un peu partout mais semble en forme

-Quand est-ce qu'on pourra sortir ?

-Ce soir, répond Sasuke, Vous dormez chez nous après proposition d'Akira.

-Ça me va, et toi Malfoy ?

-D'accord ! Qu'on sorte vite je déteste les hôpitaux !

-Et bien allons-y ! On vous fera visiter au passage et après on rentrera.

-D'accord., répondons Drago et moi en choeur, je rougis et détourne le regard »

Drago se lève et remet son tee-shirt, ensuite nous sortons de l'hôpital, cette ville est très grande, je suis Naruto et Sasuke qui nous conduise à un grand bâtiment de couleur rouge, des personnes les saluent et nous saluent également, je leur poliment leur salut alors que Malfoy passe sans rien dire. Nous montons et finissons par arriver à un bureau, Sasuke et Naruto cognent avant de recevoir une réponse les disant d'entrer, ils me laissent le passage et le petit Akira attrape ma main et se cache derrière moi, je vois une femme blonde en partie caché par des documents, importants je crois. Elle nous fixe avant de se masser les tempes et déclarer :

« Je sais franchement pas pourquoi Akira vous a emmené ici et je sais qu'il est têtu tant qu'il aura pas ce qu'il veut vous serez obligé de rester ici.

-Quoi ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Moi, restez ici à cause d'un gamin ?, la femme s'énerve et la prise d'Akira se resserre

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'adresser jeune homme ! C'est à ce petit garçon, d'autant plus que ces parents sont ici, dans cette pièce, Sasuke prend la parole

-C'est mon fils. Je suis son père …

-Et moi sa mère., répond Naruto, Malfoy rigole, croyant à une blague

-Vous vous fichez de moi ? Comme si deux hommes pouvaient avoir un enfant ensemble !, Akira s'écrie

-Non mais comme si tu ne le savais pas ! C'est méchant de dire ça alors que tu ne connais même pas maman et papa ! En fait, tu n'a même pas le droit de dire ça ! Ou le droit de les juger !, le regard de Malfoy se fait plus dur, plus glacial

-Ne t'adresse pas à moi comme ça !, je soupire avant de le frapper d'un coup de poing sur la joue

-Abruti, nous vivons dans un monde où la magie est omniprésente et tu ne crois pas que deux hommes peuvent avoir un enfant ensembles ? Imbécile !

-De quel droit tu me frappe Potter ?, la femme soupire

-Super, un autre Naruto et Sasuke ! Présentez vous au moins, moi je m'appelle Tsunade, je suis l'Hokage de ce village, son dirigeant si vous préférez.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et ce crétin de blond c'est Drago Malfoy.

-Enfoiré ! Je suis pas un crétin !

-Et t'es quoi alors ? Tu sais très bien qu'il est possible d'avoir un enfant entre deux hommes, à croire que tes années de cours n'ont pas servis à grand chose.

-Bien sûr que je le savais … c'est juste que je ne croyais pas que c'était possible.

-Bon vous deux ! J'en ais marre de vous voir dans mon bureau ! Alors dégagez ! Naruto et Sasuke vous hébergeront puisque c'est Akira qui vous a envoyé ici. Il vous fera retourner dans votre monde quand il en aura envie. »

Je soupire, on en a encore pour un bout de temps j'ai l'impression.


End file.
